Sex Sells
by dozenrose
Summary: Serena Royal and Darien Shields are rivals and partners in the glossy world of magazine publishing. Serena always gets what she wants and she wants Darien to get out of her life, but she can't deny their mutual attraction. Darien just wants Serena. In
1. First Impressions

Sex Sells...  
Alternate Universe  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor moon or associated characters.  
  
Chapter 1- The meeting  
  
Serena Royal, senior editor of Lunar Kiss, the hottest and most outrageous women's fashion magazine was sitting in her office contemplating the summer layouts. Her inner monologue went something like this, "cute…cute…cute…ewww…better…hmmm…" and unfortunately this complex train of thought was interrupted by Mina Sims, her personal assistant.   
  
"Serena, your 11 o'clock is here, should I sent him in?" Mina asked.  
  
"Hmmm, sure", Serena replied.  
  
"Sorry to disturb you, you looked like you were thinking about something serious. New boyfriend?" This was of course accompanied by the signature Mina smile and wink combo.  
  
Serena laughed and said, "You never stop thinking about boys, do you Mina? Don't tell the designers, but I was evaluating the summer lineup on the basis of cute or ewww. If the designers knew, they'd probably sue me for undermining their art". She rolled her eyes.  
  
"Yeah, they do take clothing pretty seriously huh? Raphie is the worst", Mina said. (Raphie is Ralph Lauren)  
  
"Yeah, alright, send in…" Serena checked her date book, "…Darien Shields."  
  
"Sure", and with a not so discreet whisper and a goofy smile she continued with, "he's really cute."  
  
Serena shook her head; you can always count on Mina to cheer you up and inform you of the latest gossip. Then she looked up and saw him. He was one of most amazingly handsome man she has ever seen and the only one to ever fluster her. Cute was a pretty lame adjective for him.   
  
"Darien Shields, I presume", Serena said as she quickly gathered her composure.  
  
"Right, Ms Royal, I'm the senior editor for Earthy Power, the men's magazine owned by Celestial Publishing", Darien said.  
  
Serena used his introduction to do a quick inventory on Darien. Around six feet two, dark sexy black hair, slightly messy, gorgeous blue eyes, and a body to die for wrapped in fitted black jeans, tight white T-shirt, and a camel colored leather jacket. Wow!   
*Take a deep breath girls, he's hot.*  
  
"How may I help you, Mr. Shields", Serena answered, hoping she didn't pause too long before answering him.   
  
"Call me Darien." He said with a smile, " and you can start by having dinner with me tonight, Serena." He drawled her name out as if he was tasting the sound of it. "It's really a pleasure to finally meet the Princess", he said with a smirk.   
  
That announcement didn't sit well with Serena, neither did the dangerous and appreciative glint in his eyes as they washed over her sitting figure, taking in the sight greedily. Serena was shocked. She had failed to notice his interest because she was too busy inventorying his assets, but now she was all too aware of his hot gaze. A slight flush rose to her cheeks, but Serena gathered herself and promised that she was not going to let this man turn her into a giggling twelve years old. She wanted to know his agenda and maybe teach him a lesson.   
  
"I think, Ms Royal will be more appropriate for the moment. I don't go out with strange men and I hate that nickname. What else are you here for?" Serena replied.  
  
Darien's eyebrow rose in a mocking salute to Serena's answer, "Alright Ms Royal, we'll discuss business first." He conceded.  
  
"Our publishing house wants us to work together on the next issue, they want the magazines to start complimenting each other. They feel that we've been diverging and they want us to come together." Darien said.  
  
"That's ridiculous, your magazine's for men and mine's for women. You don't know anything about women's fashion and I don't want your amateur opinion. I don't know anything about your magazine and I'm sure you rather it stayed that way." Serena replied.  
  
"That was my initial thought, but after meeting the famous Serena Royal, I'm beginning to think it might be a fruitful venture to join forces." Darien said with a small secret smile, "After all, our objective is the same isn't it?"  
  
"And what would that be, Mr. Shields?" Serena asked, she was feeling very indignant about the whole situation.  
  
"Sex, sweetheart, that's what we're selling." Darien's eyes challenged her to dispute that fact and his smile indicated that he'd welcome the challenge.  
  
Serena smirked and she thought, "You want to play that game, we'll play."  
  
She rose slowly from her seat and started a slow, sensual strut towards Darien. Her left hand pushed back her mass of floor length silvery blond hair and trailed downward. It opened the jacket of the rose colored designer suit she wore to reveal the creamy swells of her breasts encased tightly in the matching silk camisole. Darien's eyes followed her movements faithfully, as the hand made it's way over an impossibly small waist, lingering on those slim hips that swung like a pendulum with her every step and to the edge of the short skirt that accompanied the suit. From there, it was impossible for him to resist the urge to scrutinize those long toned legs contained in silk stocking embroidered with tiny roses down the side. His journey ended with her delicate sandal encased toes, painted a matching shade of rose. When Darien's gaze rose to meet Serena, she was standing very close to him and smiling her Mona Lisa smile. He swallowed convulsively and stared at her nervously.  
  
"You think I need help selling.." Serena paused for effect, "sex?" Serena asked with the same smile on her face and a mischievous glint in her eyes, the question was pointed and the answer seemed laughably obvious.  
  
Darien's reply surprised her. He didn't say a word, he stood up and straightened his long lean frame. At six feet two, he towered over her and then without a word. Darien grabbed her.   
  
Serena's shocked gasp was drowned out by his mouth. His lips were firm and strong and his hands were large and warm. They held Serena steady as his tongue plundered her rosebud mouth. He was devouring her and Serena lost the will or desire to fight him as soon as his lips touched hers. It was like coming home, being in his arms and her instincts overrode her brain.   
  
The kiss stopped after what seem like an eternity, but Darien didn't let her go. He held Serena against his frame and stared at her with an indeterminable expression in his eyes. Then he tenderly brushed her cheek and said, "Perhaps, I can teach you a thing or two".  
  
With that, Serena snapped out of it. "How dare he, walk into my office, question my, and kiss me. He is going to pay." Her hand rose with thoughts of violence.   
  
Darien caught her hand easily and said, "Let's not be cliche and overdramatic now."  
  
Serena was so frustrated and she had no clue how to handle Darien. So she decided to get rid of him. With an imperious finger pointed at the door, she said, "OUT! NOW!"  
  
Darien shrugged and caught her hand. He placed a delicate kiss on the back of that imperious hand and licked the finger that was attempting to direct him. "Whatever you say, princess. We're having dinner tonight anyway. After all, you can hardly say I'm a strange man anymore, can you? I''ll pick you up at eight, Serena." Witht that parting, he left quietly.  
  
Serena sunk down into the nearest chair and thought, "What's going on? What should I wear for dinner tonight? No wait, I'm not going to dinner with him...but I can show him what he's missing." With that, a smile appeared on her face and her final thought was, "Darien, let the games begin!" 


	2. And the Winner is

Sex Sells...  
Alternate Universe  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor moon or associated characters.  
  
Chapter 2- The date?  
  
"Mina, get me Seiya on the phone now!" Serena barked into the intercom.  
  
"Umm, sure Serena, what happened? I thought for sure you and the hottie would've hit it off. Isn't he dreamy?" Mina cheerfully chipped in.   
  
"Mina, I'm not in the mood for this. Look, I don't mean to be a bitch, but I don't want to gossip right now, just get me Seiya." Serena said.  
  
"Right away, boss." Mina's voice lost some of its bounce.  
  
"Seiya's on line 2." Mina said.  
  
"Thanks, Mina." Serena said.  
  
"Seiya? Hello, how are you?" Serena said.  
  
"I'm fine, darling. What's going on?" Seiya asked.  
  
"How do you know something's going on, darling?" Serena asked laughingly.  
  
"I know you. Well?" Seiya asked.  
  
"Alright, I need you to pretend to be my boy toy tonight." Serena revealed.  
  
"WHAT?....." Seiya gasped and after a few moments of silence, "...who are you trying to impress?"  
  
"Well, a guy. Look, Seiya, we've been friends for a long time and I love you like a brother. The fact that you're gay makes it so that there are no complications ever. By the way, say hi to Brad for me. I can't ask any of the guys I know because they'll either get attached or offended. I know you love a good scene, so please darling, do this for me. I'll take you and Brad shopping." Serena cajoled.  
  
Laughter came down the telephone lines and Serena smiled smugly, "I've got him now."  
  
"Alright, sweetie, I'll do it. But I'm holding you to that shopping spree!" Seiya said.  
  
"Oh, I love you, darling. You're my bestest best friend!" Serena shrieked.  
  
"Right...I know better than that. Anyway, who's the guy? Where's the location? When do I need to be there?" Seiya asked.  
  
"Darien Shields, my apartment, and 7:30PM. Dress to kill. Thanks, darling, I've got to go. I've got a meeting with Armani Xchange today. Thanks again, I'll see you at 7:30" Serena said quickly.  
  
"Oh, Darien Shields. Now I understand. Okay, see you at 7:30." Seiya agreed.  
  
Serena sat back in her chair and closed her eyes. A little smirk graced her lips and an immense feeling of satisfaction and anticipation filled her.   
  
"Mina, please cancel all my meetings after Armani, I'm taking the rest of the day off." Serena said.  
  
"Sure, no problem. There's nothing urgent, anyway. I'll just send the representatives from Armani in now." Mina said.  
  
"And Mina...", Serena said.  
  
"Yeah?" Mina replied.  
  
"Sorry about being a bitch earlier. You're one of my best friends and I shouldn't have talked to you that way... Darien Shields just got on my nerves. Forgive me? Please?" Serena begged.  
  
"Of course, sweetie. I knew you were rattled. I'm sending them in now." Mina replied.  
  
A woman and a man dressed in armani suits, of course, red and black, entered Serena's office. "Darling, Serena, it's been such a long time." The woman exclaimed.  
  
Serena, of course, had only met them once in a business cocktail, but she knew what she had to do. "Good to see you, darling. How's business been?" Serena said as they exchanged cheek kisses. The fashion business is intriguing in that it's the most intimate business and at the same time the most impersonal business. Everyone knew everyone, but few had loyalties outside of the profit line.  
  
After the meeting, Serena made a few phone calls. She booked a facial, a swedish massage, manicure, pedicure, and a hair styling at her favorite spa. She was determined to kick Darien Shield's butt!  
  
At 7PM, Serena was finally done with her preparations and she looked and felt like a million bucks. Serena choose to wear a white satin backless, halter dress, very reminiscent of the infamous Marilyn Manroe dress. Her hair is down, cascading like a waterfall of gold and silver. But it was her expression, a combination of sensual anticipation and killer confidence that made her radiant.   
  
At 7:30PM, Sieya arrived at her door and when Serena opened the door to greet him, Sieya whistled and said, "Sweetheart, if I weren't gay, you'd be on the floor, flat on your back right now."  
  
"Thank you, Sieya. You're so sweet. Now, we have to get ready for Darien..." Serena said.  
  
8:00PM  
The door bell sounded and Serena nonchalantly walked to the door. She had been planning Darien's demise with Sieya for the last half hour over a glass of wine. She stopped at the door and hastily messed up her hair and smudged her makeup in front of the mirror. Then she opened the door up just a crack and managed to look startled at Darien's appearance.  
  
"Oh! Hi, I almost forgot you were coming...", Serena said.  
  
Darien's smile grow wider at the blond's sultry beauty and said, "You can't fool me, no one dresses like that to stay in."  
  
"Well, you see, I wasn't staying in either." Serena said. At that moment, Sieya came up from behind Serena and wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"Darling, who is this?" Sieya asked.  
  
"Oh, just one of my admirers sweetie." Serena said.  
  
Darien's smile disappeared and a intense and dangerous spark grew in his eyes, "And who are you?" He asked.   
  
"I'm sorry, I'm Sieya, Serena's favorite lover." Seiya said.  
  
Serena giggled and turned her face towards Sieya for a kiss. "Of course you are darling." She said.  
"As you can see Darien, I'm a little busy right now. I told you this afternoon I didn't need you to tell me anything about sex and perhaps you understand me better now?"  
  
Darien's hands are now clenched tightly and his face was like a marble mask as he watched Serena frolick with her favorite lover, which implied of course that there were many. (A very handsome one, I might add.)   
  
"Perhaps, you would like to join the ranks?" Sieya asked.   
  
"Ranks?" Darien asked puzzled.  
  
"Serena's lovers. I know she sleeps with other men, she's gorgeous and sexy. She oozes sex. I expect her to have other men. There's no jealousy among us, just fun and sex. Right, darling?" Sieya said.  
  
"Of course, I wouldn't ever go out with someone who's jealouse all the time." Serena said quietly.  
  
Darien was very tense at this point. But then slowly, with visible effort, he relaxed. "Serena, my love, you have no clue what sex can be like. It certainly shouldn't be empty and meaningless, which I am sure it is with Sieya here or whoever your lover is for the night. When you're ready to find out what men really want, let me know." He said as he turned to leave.  
  
"You jerk! You don't know anything. Don't hold your breath waiting for me, I don't want to be responsible for anyone's death." Serena yelled.  
  
Deep, sexy laughter floated up from the stairwell, "Just wait, darling. You'll come to me. I know you." Darien taunted.  
  
Serena fumed silently besides Sieya, who had a thoughtful smirk on his handsome face. "Round 1 to Darien, darling." He said quietly. "I'll call you about my shopping spree." Then he quietly left the apartment.  
  
Serena was left to herself, all alone, feeling confused and dejected, when she should have felt triumphant. She was furious with Darien for not taking the bite and she hated herself for letting him affect her. "You just wait, Darien Shields. I'm going to prove to you that you don't know me and I don't need you." Serena said to herself with determination. 


	3. Foreplay

Sex Sells...  
  
Alternate Universe  
  
Author's Note:  
  
I want to thank everyone who reviewed. I've had writer's block for a long time and I really wasn't sure about continuing the story, but you guys convinced me it was worth it. Please keep reviewing. I know this isn't very long or juicy, but the next chapter will be warm and gooey. I promise ;-)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor moon or associated characters.  
  
Chapter 3- Romance....  
  
(The next day)  
  
"Good morning, Mina. What's on my schedule for today?" Serena said cheerfully.  
  
Mina looked up from her computer and said, "Serena, you look gorgeous! That suit is beautiful. Can I borrow it someday?"  
  
Serena laughed, "Thanks Mina, you can never go wrong with Vera Wang. Now, my schedule?"  
  
Mina blushed, "Hmmm...sorry. You have a meeting with the art editors to approve of next month's cover in half an hour and that big meeting with the CEO of Celestial Publishing, Luna at 11 today."   
  
"Great, I'll be working in my office, just buzz them in okay?" said Serena.  
  
"Sure, no problem boss." said Mina with her wink and smile combo.  
  
When she was finally in her office, Serena sank down into her chair and breathed a sigh of relief.   
  
"It's not easy pretending to be cheerful when you just want to curl up in bed and hide. I hope I never see Darien's smug sexy smile again. Wait...sexy? Where did that come from? Smug, ugly, mug. Yes...that's much better." She thought to herself.   
  
The morning flew by for Serena and it was soon time for the big meeting with Luna, Serena's big boss. Serena prepared herself mentally and was determined to convince Luna that cooperating with Earthy Power and Darien was just out of the question.   
  
"Serena, Luna is here." Mina said through the intercom.  
  
"Great, send her in, Mina." Serena replied.  
  
"Okay and Mr. Shields is with her." Mina added quickly.  
  
Serena was prepared for Luna, but she was not prepared to see Darien again. She stood up quickly as the door opened and greeted Luna with a stoic smile. "Hello Luna, good to see you again".  
  
"And Mr. Shields, we meet again." She said with an menacing undertone.  
  
"Hello Ms. Royal, I'm here with Luna to discuss the theme for our next issue." He said with a charming smile and easy manner. His bright blue eyes sliding over Serena with an appreciative smile, "I really think we're going to enjoy working together."  
  
"I don't understand this guy. How can he be so cool and collected when I want to jump him." Serena thought.  
  
"Well, why don't we all sit down and get started.", said Luna, "So, what I want from the next issues of Earthy Power and Luna Kiss is this: 'What Women Really Want' and 'What Men Really Want'. I think that would be a good start on aligning the two magazines. Now, any ideas?"  
  
"Luna, are you sure it's a good idea. I mean, men and women buy magazines for different reasons. I know how to run my magazine and I'm sure Mr. Shields knows how to run his to appeal to his audience. Why mess with a good thing?" Serena said.  
  
"Because, Ms. Royal, there are about 10 magazines out there that does the same things. If we want to keep our edge, we're going to have to take risks. I think this is a great idea." Darien edged in.  
  
"Darien's quite right Serena, I don't think it's that big a risk and if it doesn't work, you can go separate ways after next month. Now, idea..." Luna added.  
  
"Well, since next month is Febuary, Luna Kiss was obviously going to feature Valentine's Day. Which means romance, love stories, lingery, and sex tips of course. I was planning on featuring Norah Jones. Her music is wonderful for romance. Also of course, that article on 'What Men Really Want'. How does that sound, Mr. Shields?" Serena asked archedly. She thought, "That should teach him. How can a guy's magazine sell Valentine's?"  
  
"Hmmmm...very interesting. I think I'll need to do some research on a feasible way to incorporate some of that ....Valentine's festivity into Earthy Power. I was planning on a fitness focused issue." Darien said.  
  
"As you can see, Luna. Next month is a bad time to cooperate with Earthy Power. Valentine's issue is special to my readers. I rather not experiment with it." Serena said.  
  
"Serena dear, you'll find a way. I want you and Darien to come up with a list of articles and cohesive themes for both magazines by the end of the week. Now I have to run to another meeting, but Darien please stay and help Serena." With that said, Luna left quickly.   
  
"So...Serena, do you need help doing reserach for 'What Men Really Want', I asked you that last night of course. But you were busy. How was Sieya? I hope I didn't ruin your fun last night." Darien said with a smirk as towered over Serena's desk.  
  
Serena stood up and leaned over her desk, "Darien darling, back off! When I need help, I'll let you know."  
  
Darien's eyes slide from Serena's clear blue eyes to her rosebud lips and was drawn to heaving chest and the deep line of cleavage revealed by her green Vera Wang dress. He said, "I don't have time to argue with you now, princess. Tomorrow, you're going to spend the afternoon with me and we're going to do our reserach and don't even think of not showing up. I will be contacting Luna. I'll pick up at 12:30 tomorrow. Don't make me wait."  
  
Serena smirked, she too had followed the path of Darien's eyes, "But Darien..darling. Aren't I worth the wait? You have a lot to learn about women if you think I won't make you wait. Maybe not tomorrow, but when it's important, you'll wait until I'm ready. Now, I have a lunch meeting, bye darling. See yourself out."   
  
Serena walked out of the office with her head up and her hips swaying, knowing that Darien's eyes never her form.   
  
Note: Stay tuned for the next episode. Darien's got a surprise for Serena. 


End file.
